no girls land
by mangagakaz
Summary: new fic! Yuffie dresses like a guy so she can be closer to her crush. She's a stalker. Based off HaniKimi.
1. Chapter 1

MG: Yep I'm starting a new fan fic! Of course it's starring The lovely Yuffie Kisuragi! But I'm not sure if this is going to be a Squffie.

Angry mob (once again): BOOOOO! We want Squffie!

MG: HEY! Calm down I write what I want to write!

Angry mob: (tackles MG)

Riku: (sweat drop) This fan fic is based off a manga called Hani Kimi.

MG: HELP!

Riku: Enjoy.

………………………………….

Yuffie stripped out of her school uniform. She pranced around her colorful bedroom picking up items and dropping them in her large suitcase. "Hollow Bastion Academy here I come!" There was a small knock at the door and Yuffie dashed to the door.

Nida walked in carrying a bag of hair supplies. "Are you sure you want to cut it all off?" she asked. Yuffie let down her long ponytail and shook her raven locks. "I can't pass as a boy with this mop of hair," Yuffie sat down on her bed and let Nida start chopping away.

"Yuff, isn't this a little too much to do for a boy?" Hollow Bastion Academy was an all boys school. Many athletes go to that school and among them was Squall Leon hart, a famous track and field star. Yuffie would do anything to meet him, including cutting off her hair and cross dressing to get into that school.

…………………………………………….

_Yufffie pov_

_I opened my eyes and ran my fingers through my newly cut hair. My hair curled against my face and rested neatly above my neck. I still had my girlish features but I could fix that. "Yuffie I talked to Cloud today," Nida said._

_Cloud, Nida and me were always best friends. "What about him?" She bit her bottom lip, "he finally got into the school he wanted." I thought about it for a minute. Cloud always wanted to go to…._

"_he's not going to Hollow Bastion Academy!" Nida flipped her long dark brown hair, "yep, he is. So you'll have to avoid him." I groaned and looked for my new 'boy' clothes. "This is going to make this difficult," I put on my tight leather vest on and zipped it up. I thought I was going to die, the vest was so tight._

"_Don't look like that Yuffie, something has hold your boobies," Nida zipped up my suitcase for me. When I finished putting on my Hollow Bastion uniform I looked like a real boy…."_

_end of yuffie pov_

Yuffie was wearing a white long sleeve button up and dark green plaid pants. "Yuffie you are now known as Yugi!"

………………………………………………

(Hollow Bastion Academy)

"LATE! I'M LATE!" Yuffie ran through the huge empty hall. "I'M LATE AND LOST!" She could of sworen she passed hall 500 a couple of times. **WHAM**

Yuffie slid on the marble floor, "owww." "Sorr-" "LATE!" yuffie was already off the ground running down the hall. The guy Yuffie ran into dusted himself off and frowned. Yuffies book bag was at his feet, 'he forgot his bag.'

…………………………………………….

Yuffie busted into the classroom and yelled in her most manly voice, "I'm on time Sensai!" Everyone in the classroom turned in their seat and stared at her. (this is were Yuffie goes male) "I'm Yugi Kisuragi, From Traverse City."

"please take you seat Kisuragi," the male teacher growled, "you're late!" Yugi frowned but then a book bag whacked him across the head. "You forgot your bag," a deep voice said.

The deep voice belonged to a tall guy with medium length cinnamon hair. Between his cobalt eyes was a scar. 'he looks really familiar,' Yugi (aka Yuffie) thought he stared at him as he walked by her.

"Late again Leonhart," the teacher spat. Yugis heart stopped beating and he gasped. Squall….Squall Leonhart, the one she was looking for.

Without thinking Yugi pushed over to his desk and smiled. "Squall, I like you. You and me should be friends!" Every guy in the class was staring at Yugi like he had gone mad.

"My name's Leon," Leons eyebrow went up, "and I don't go that way." Yugi froze and he felt his heart shatter. 'he thinks I'm gay!' "Take a set Mr. Kisuragi," the teacher growled. At first Yugi was frozen but then he retreated to a seat.

"great," Yugi groaned and laid his head on the desk. "funny, you're funny," a boy with medium length silver hair and cerulean eyes was sitting next to Yugi. "My names Riku, you ever heard of the silver devil? The best soccer player in Hollow Bastion Academy? Well that's me!"

"ummm hi," Yugi murmured. "I can't hear you. Speak up, like a man!" Riku patted Yugis back. "man…"

………………………….

(After class)

"So you're Trverse city. That's a long ways away. No wonder you're so weird," Riku grinned at Yugi. They were walking to their dorm.

'act normal Yuffie, act normal,' Yugi cleared his throat, "I'm starting to get use to Hollow Bastion." Riku smirked, "can I ask you something?" Yugi didn't like the look on his face, "yeah." "Are the chicks hotter over there?"

"Uhhh…." Yugi blushed, "depends on your taste." Riku threw his arm around Yugi, "I get it. You're still a virgin right?" Yugi held his heart and resembled a tomato. "I…."

"Riku, are you still a virgin," a tall slender man stood in front of them. He was wearing dress pants, a black turtle neck and a doctors jacket. He had long ebony hair that was pulled back by a red fabric headband. Small glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Dr. Valentine," Riku shuttered. Yugi bowed his head, "I'm Yugi kisuragi." "Why are you-" Vincent started. He stared at Yugi so hard, Yuffie felt like her disguise had been ripped apart. "Yeah, this is Dr. Vincent Valentine, our school doctor," Riku introduced the doctor.

"um, Riku we should hurry and get to the dorms," Yugi pushed Riku pass Vincent. Vincent peered at him, "I have a feeling we'll meet again, Kisuragi."

………………………………….

(Dorms)

"Room 22…hey you're rooming with Leon," Riku laughed, "He's always roomed by himself. It's about time they shoved a room mate on him."

Yugi sighed. "you know you're the girlest guy ever," Riku patted Yugis chest, "If you had boobs, I think you were!" Yugi gasped, but the gasp turned into a nervous chuckle.

'Bye Yugi, oh yeah stop by room 34 when you're going to dinner." Riku slipped around the corner. 'okay, I made one friend,' his hand rested on the doorknob, 'maybe I can get Squall to be my friend.'

Yugi entered the small dorm room. Leon was seating on the bottom bunk bed and was reading a sports magazine. Yugi cleared his throat, "I think I came off the wrong way early." Leon looked up from his magazine then back. "I want us to be friends."

"……."

"I've always admired your high jump." (note: high jump is when the guy has a gavel and he jumps over a bar.)

"I don't jump anymore," Leon was starting to get annoyed by Yugi. "**What?"** "You heard me, I quit along time ago." Yugi grabbed Leons shoulders, "Squall, why? Why would you quit?"

"Let go of me," Leon smacked Yugis hands away, "and I told you my names Leon."

……………………………………

_Yuffie pov _

_I can't believe Squall doesn't high jump anymore. I came all this way to see him jump. Maybe this idea was stupid. He hates me too._

_ end of Yuffies pov _

…………………………….

Yuffie was walking to Rikus room when an older boy grabbed her shoulder. "You're Yugi Kisuragi right?" Yugi stared at the guy for a while. He had icy aqua blue eyes and long silver hair. He was way taller than Yugi and older.

"I'm sephiroth, the dorm R.A. I just wanted to let you know the rules and welcome you." "ummmm, ok," Yugi followed Sephiroth.

"It's true what the guys are saying. You're cute and girlish," Sephiroth smiled. Yugi was starting to get freaked out. Guys were calling him 'cute'. "If you need anything ask me," Sephiroth grinned.

"Yugi!" Riku eyeballed him, "I'll be taking yugi now." "Fine" As they walked away Yugi glanced back at Sephiroth. "What were you talking o that pervert about?" "nothing. Why's he a pervert?" "Girls get pregnant just talking to him."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU RIKU!" Sephiroth yelled down the hall.

………………………….

(next day: gym: school track)

"Hey yugi," Riku threw his arm around the unsuspecting boy. Yugi started blushing and shied away. "What's your problem, you're all red." "ummm, the 100 meter dash just wore me out," yugi let out a fake manly laugh. "By the way why's everyone staring at me?"

for a minute there yugi thought her boobies were showing. A kid with spiky chestnut hair rushed up to them, "hi Riku. Yugi beat everyone's time. He's the fastest person in the whole school!" "What sora?"

"Kisuragi join our lacrosse team!" "no Kisuragi join our team!" A crowd of guys surrounded little yugi. 'ekkkk," Yugi ran for it.

"Get Yugi to join the soccer team," Sora said. "Fastest huh?" Riku frowned.

………………………………………….

Yugi threw himself behind some bushes and curled into a ball. 'this school is strange,' he was out of breath and exhausted. "Kisuragi," he could hear the crowd of jocks chant.

"Kisuragi?' he shrieked, 'they found me!' "What are you doing?" "Huh," Yugi stared at Leon who was also behind the bushes. He didn't have enough time to answer. 'Hey Leonhart, have you seen your room mate?"

Yugi ducked and only Leon was visible. "Yeah he went that way," Leon pointed at a random building. "thanks," Yugi whispered. 'Why were they chasing-" leon stared at the empty spot where Yugi had been.

…………………………….

"Hey yugi. I've been looking for you," riku was in his gym clothes still and had a soccer ball, "you want to play for us?" 'damn,' Yugi thought he rolled up his sleeves, 'ummmm, sure."

"Have you ever played soccer before?"

…………………………………

Leon watched them play from a far. Yugi was pretty good but of course riku was better. Sports, it's been so long since he played any. He sighed and was about to walk away.

But Riku got to competitive. His elbow striked Yugis forehead accidentally. Yugi collapsed on the ground hard. "Yugi,' Leon rushed over. "YUGI!" Riku shook the small boy.

"Stop Riku, go get the doctor." Yugi groaned. "I'll carry Yugi there," Leon told him. "But it's my fault. I should carry him." "Riku you're one of the fastest runners in our school, go get the doctor!"

Riku nodded, then sped off. Leon lifted Yugi and his hand touched something. Something that didn't feel right.

……………………………..

MG: Did Yuffie get found out already?

Riku: What about Yugi?

MG: Ummm, nothing about _Yugi._

Riku: are you hiding something?

MG: Maybe. Muhahaha!

Riku: (SWEATDROP)

MG: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

MG:Yes everyone the great mangagakaz is back!!!! So that means more stories from me!! I know the angry mob is going to be happy about this!

Angry mob: Oh shut up and write!

MG: Um, yeah. I'll update soon and expect more of my fics to be on other subjects. Anime, like Naruto,etc. Check it out.

Angry mob: Just update already!!

MG: Oh yeah, you guys can email me your thoughts and ideas. I'm so happy!!


End file.
